1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laminate support, in which soft plates of rubber or the like and hard plates of metal or the like are alternately layered, has conventionally been used as the bearing or the like of a base isolating device. Among such laminate supports, there are those in which, for example, a hollow portion is formed at the center, and a metal core is press-fit in the interior thereof.
Cores formed of lead whose damping performance is stable are often used as this metal core, but the costs required at the time of disposing of lead or the like are high. Therefore, a base isolating device, in which a viscous body and a solid substance are filled into the hollow portion instead of lead and the gaps of the solid substance are filled by the viscous body, is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 62-211471 (Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 7-84815). Partitioning members or columnar bodies and particle-shaped bodies are examples of the solid substance.
Further, JP-A No. 62-211471 exemplifies liquid bodies such as oil and the like as a viscous body which is combined with a particle-shaped hard material. However, in use over a long period of time, the hard members precipitate in the liquid body, and the dispersed state deteriorates. Therefore, the damping performance varies locally, and a stable damping performance cannot be exhibited. Further, the liquid body is not suitable with respect to the points that the flow resistance is low and a large damping force is obtained.